Le bébé archange qui aimait blaguer
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Mais si, vas-y Lucifer, change les couches de Gabriel, il ne te fera rien! Je t'en foutrais des couches moi, Michel! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'y colle! Regarde ce que Gabriel m'a fait, à moi, Lucifer! (cadeau à DjinnAtwood)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Un autre petit OS portant sur Lucifer et Gabriel lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Paradis. Attention, cette fic est à but humoristique alors je ne garantis pas les pleurs ou le drame! C'est aussi un petit cadeau à DjinnAtwood, parce qu'elle a un énorme talent pour écrire sur nos anges préférés, et qu'elle m'a inspiré cette petite idée^^ A toi miss, en espérant que cette petite fic sans prétention te plaira!**

**A tous les autres, je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture!**

**(Je précise tout de même que malheureusement, Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore...)**

* * *

Lucifer regarda dubitativement la petite chose qui se trouvait allongée sous lui. Il se pencha sur elle, lui donnant un de ses plus sévères regards, ce qui eut le don de faire rire la petite chose en question!

-Lucy! gazouilla le petit paquet sur lequel il se penchait outrageusement.

-Ecoute-moi bien petit Gaby, si jamais tu me fais encore dessus comme la dernière fois, je te prive de ton biberon au lait chaud! Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver trempé de la tête au pied à cause d'un maudit bébé qui ne fait même pas 50 cm!

-Lu...Lulu! commença à pleurer ledit Gaby.

Gaby était en fait Gabriel, le dernier des archanges. Et Lucifer avait une drôle envie de laisser son très petit frère ainsi, allongé sur une douillette couverture et attendant d'être changé. Quelle idée Père chéri avait-il eu de lui confier cet infernal bébé turbulent qu'il trouvait craquant avec ses airs de petit garçon innocent?! Hein Papa, réponds-moi! Mais comme toujours, Papa était trop occupé à dicter ses mots à son horrible scribe. Pas que Lucifer déteste vraiment Metatron, mais il lui trouvait un air franchement pervers, pire que le petit Zachariah qui profitait de tout son temps libre pour admirer les courbes des filles.

Il y avait même une fois où, Lucifer s'en était souvenu, Zachariah s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit alors qu'il reluquait et admirait avec perversion Naomi et Hester dans leur bain quotidien. Michel avait été furieux quand il avait vu le comportement du pervers. Lucifer émit un petit rire, il avait vraiment aimé la punition qu'avait infligé son grand-frère à ce malotru, bien qu'il commençait à se demander si ce cher Protecteur du Paradis n'avait pas quelques sentiments pour l'une des deux anges...un petit gazouillement le rappela malheureusement à l'ordre!

-Lu-Lu! Mouzé!

-Tu es mouillé? Tu as fait dans ta couche, _**ENCORE**_?! Gabriel, pourquoi tu me fais toujours ça à moi?! Quand c'est Raphaël qui te change, tu ne fais rien!

-Lu-Lu! couina le petit être, menaçant de verser un flot de larmes brillantes.

Lucifer s'empressa de prendre toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin pour changer ce morveux. Et dire que Papounet le lui avait confié...il prit garde à mettre une pince sur son nez, et enleva l'horrible chose qui protégeait le bébé.

-Je vois que t'as un peu trop abusé de lait, jeune homme...si Papa te voyait comme ça!

-Me voi!

-T'as pas la honte en sachant qu'en plus il te voit?! Gabriel...bon, tu restes sage, compris? Je vais te passer cette lingette sur ton derrière, alors surtout tiens toi tranquille!

-Na!

-Pour Lucifer!

-Na! continua de protester le nouveau-né en gazouillant toujours plus, ses petits yeux déjà malicieux perçant ceux, suppliants, de son grand frère rien qu'à lui.

-Pour Lucy? tenta-t-il, grimaçant en utilisant cet horrible surnom.

-Na!

-Ne me force pas Gabriel...non, t'as pas intérêt à verser une seule larme, petite chose! Pour Lu-Lu?

-Ga!

Suite à ce petit échange, Gabriel émit un petit gazouillement voulant dire qu'il était...comblé? Il se laissa faire, ses petites ailes vertes et blanches se colorant d'une petite luminosité, signe qu'il était un très heureux bébé! Lucifer ne put empêcher un petit sourire tendre de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour rien au monde il ne ferait de mal au bébé, pour rien au monde il ne le quitterait! Ce bébé là était son petit protégé, il l'aimait déjà malgré les sales tours qu'il lui faisait. Il passa délicatement la lingette pour bien nettoyer ce petit monstre, puis s'approcha d'une nouvelle couche bien propre.

-Le moment le plus important et délicat est arrivé, petit Gabriel, alors surtout, ne fais pas de gestes brusques.

-Ga! acquieça Gabriel en lançant un petit regard sournois à son frère, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi ces yeux là et pas des yeux simplement d'accord!

Alors qu'il commençait à mette cette horrible couche au bébé, celui-ci...l'inonda?! Riant aux éclats, ravi de son coup...

-_**GABRIEL**_!


End file.
